The Luck of a Pup
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Creepy Castle! }} The Luck of a Pup is the first episode of Scrappy-Doo Splats!. Premise Puppy power! Scrappy-Doo is taking a trip to Clover City to stay in the legendary Four-Leafed Hotel. It's a hotel shaped like a four-leafed clover. But when Scrappy runs into his old friends Duke and Annie, it looks like they have some splatting to do. Plot It is dark... it's cold... a man awakes. He's lying on the floor. He's in some sort of sewer. "What-where-where am I?" asks the man. "You're out of luck," a voice laughs. The man stands up. "I'm what?" "Luckless, out of luck," the voice laughs. "I demand to know who you are!" the man says. "You shouldn't go picking up clovers, if you think their lucky, ye are wrong, clovers are bad luck, you picked up a black one, you only saw, it was four-leafed, and you held it for your ma, but you didn't know, I lurk below!" the voice cackles. The next day, it's a sunny afternoon. Scrappy-Doo is driving the Scrap-Van. "Puppy Power!" exclaims Scrappy. He puts his watch on. "This may come in handy for splatting." He stops the van in front of a giant mushroom. A man is stuck to it. "I'm stuck, help me!" yells the man. "Oh, I get it, a disguise!" says Scrappy. He drives on. "Hey, you can't just leave me here!" yells the man. Soon, Scrappy is driving along in the peaceful woods. "I wonder why that man was disguised," Scrappy says. It cuts back to the man. "Somebody, help me!" It cuts back to Scrappy. "Well, I should be at Clover City any minute now," he says. Scrappy turns on the radio. "Folks, beware the black clovers in Clover City!" the radio says. Scrappy turns it off. "What a bad song," he says. The van drives on. "It wasn't a song," an evil voice says. Soon, Scrappy-Doo stops in front of the coolest hotel ever. It's made on transparent green glass. It's shaped like a four-leafed clover. The stem is an elevator to the leaves. The leaves are where all the rooms are. Scrappy-Doo sees a sign reading: Four-Leafed Hotel. Two young men appear and shove Scrappy. "We were here first," one says. "I'm Baron, and this is Duke." "No, you were here first, but you aren't anymore!" laughs Duke. The two men enter the hotel. "I'll splat you!" Scrappy promises. He enters the elevator. It starts going up. "If he had picked a black clover, he would have been going down!" laughs the evil voice. The elevator soon stops and Scrappy gets out. He's about to take his first step when a young man runs up in front of him. "Wait, there's a puddle here," he says. "You don't want to slip; I'm Digger by the way." "Thanks Mr. Digger," Scrappy says. He avoids the puddle. Soon, Scrappy finds himself in his hotel room. "Now I can say I've been to the famous Four-Leafed Hotel!" says Scrappy, cheerfully. Scrappy hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" says Scrappy. Duke and Annie enter the room. "Gang?" asks Scrappy. "Scrappy!" cries Duke and Annie. "We wanted to stay here, and we heard you came!" Duke explains. "It's great to see you guys again!" says Scrappy. "Where are you?" Annie asks. Duke lifts the hair out of her eyes. "Oh," she says. "I saw a black four-leafed clover, it may be black, but it's good luck!" says Duke. "Let's go pick it!" says Annie. Duke, Annie, and Scrappy rush out of the room. Soon, they have picked the clover and are in the elevator. "Going up," Scrappy says. "Going down," an unnerving voice says. The elevator starts going down at high speeds. The three exit it, they're in the sewer. "Let me at 'em!" exclaims Scrappy. Out of nowhere a giant four-leafed clover appears. It has glowing blue eyes, arms, and legs. "I am the Clover Crawler!" he explains. "Black clovers are bad luck, even if they are four-leafed! If there's one thing nobody knows, it's the fact that I lurk below!" "Let us go!" yells Annie. "Let me at him!" Scrappy says. "Fools!" exclaims the Clover Crawler. "Let's splat 'em!" exclaims Scrappy. The three puppies charge at the Clover Crawler and knock him over. "Time to see who it really is," Scrappy says. He tugs the mask off. "Digger!" exclaims everybody. "But why?" asks Scrappy. "You see, one night here costs a lot, two nights here costs even more! I wanted the lure all the guests down here and then keep the money they paid. It was over ten-million dollars!" says Digger. The police fall down in the elevator. "We picked a black clover," says a policeman. They take Digger away. The next afternoon, Scrappy, Duke, and Annie are driving to New York. They pass the man stuck to the mushroom. "Hey, don't just leave me here!" he yells. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Clover Crawler Suspects Culprits Locations *Clover City **Four-Leafed Hotel Notes/trivia *This episode is the return of Duke and Annie. Quotes :"Luckless, out of luck." - The Clover Crawler Home Media *